Naruto:Everything Old Is New And Everything New Is Old
by ziked01
Summary: Naruto gets neglect by his mother and father but what happened when Menma uzumaki from parallel universes and have to care for his Bother/son. btw I do have dyslexia so that the head up
1. Chapter 1

**What if I told you there many parallel universes and now I have to live in the world where my family is alive.**

 **Kurama was sealed inside my sister and my dad and mom was neglecting my older brother.**

 **What make thing worst I wasn't born and now I have to become a dad to my brother**.

* * *

 **Chapter one:** **everything old is new and everything new is old**

* * *

"Kill the demon brat!" man shouted at Naruto.

"Then do it then!" shouted the woman.

As the man took a deep breath in "Fire style: Fireball jutsu." as man blow out shooting a fire out his mouth aiming at Naruto

Naruto froze, Naruto closes his eyes ready to die.

But just then a portal open up in front of Naruto 15 year-old boy walked out of the portal "Earth style mud wall." as the mud wall shot out the ground blocking the fireball from hitting Naruto and himself.

"Are you alright Naruto?" 15 year-old boy turn round kneel down look at Naruto.

"Why did you save me, and who are you?" Naruto asked

"Because we are family, my name is Menma Uzumaki." Menma pick up Naruto held him.

Naruto was crying, as the mud wall when back into the ground the man and woman look angry "if you lay hand on him again, I WILL KILL YOU UNDERSTAND!" Menma right eye activate his byakugan.

As Man and Woman look scared "o-o-okay!" as Woman ran away with the man follow suit.

"Naruto we are going to see old man ok?" Menma still hold Naruto close to his chest.

"ok." Naruto hold on to Menma anbu vest fore deer life.

Menma started walking to the Hokage office "hmm, looking at Naruto he's look like 5 years old," Menma felt like Naruto fell asleep "hn, I'm really glad I get to see my brother again after-" but just as Menma reach the double doors five anbu poof round Menma "stand down!" Menma order them.

"You are not my leader." anbu man in a bull mask pulled out his sword place close inches away from Menma throat.

"I am here to see lord 3rd, Naruto Uzumaki was attacked, now if you really want me to kick your ass, please just try it." Menma activate his byakugan eye again

But before anyone could do anything flash of yellow hit the ground and 4th Hokage look at anbu 15 year-old boy and his son "what's going on?" Minato look unhappy.

"Lord 4th this person has the byakugan and your de-son, he wants to see lord 3rd, my lord." as the man in the bull mask finish his report.

Minato turn round "So young man, how do you have my "son" in your care?" Minato crosses his arms

Menma look shocked that his father was alive "da-lord 4th your son was attacked by two Chunin, I've stopped them with little force."

Naruto woke up "dad, hi" Naruto jump out Menma arms.

Minato look at his son "go home Naruto and head to your room, you have been a very bad boy."

Naruto "bye Menma hope we can play again!" Naruto slowly walks off home.

Menma look bit unhappy that Minato blame Naruto for something he didn't do "lord 4th not stick my nose in your family life, but Naruto is not a bad boy he didn't do anything wrong."

Minato grabbed Menma shoulder and in a flash of yellow both of them are in the Hokage office.

Minato walked to his desk and sat in the chair "HOW DARE YOU TELL ME THAT NARUTO BEEN GOOD HE TROUBLE MAKER I'VE HAD TEN REPORTS IN DAYLY ABOUT HIM!"

Menma look mad "HOW DARE YOU CALLED YOUR SELF A FATHER, IF YOU WAS A REAL FATHER YOU WOULD CHECK IF REPORTS ARE RIGHT!"

Minato stood up from his chair, "I NOT CARE WHO ARE BUT IF YOU TRY MESSING WITH MY VILLAGE OR FAMILY I WILL KILL YOU!"

Menma crossed his arms "FRIST MY NAME IS MENMA UZUMAKI, SECONDLY IF I DIDN'T JUPPY IN YOUR SON WOULD BEEN BURN BY A FIREBALL SO NOT SAY THAT IT WAS NARUTO FAULT.

Minato and Menma let out the killing intent at each other filling the room with the killing intent that the hole of Hokage tower felt cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys before you started reading Chapter two I will be uploading every two days so it give me a break when writing.**

 **so next chapter will be released 22/11/2016**

* * *

 **Chapter Two:** **Rude Wake Up**

* * *

After Menma and Minato had their little talk, Menma when round Leaf looking for a new house or place to stay.

"Jeez, I'm glad that I kept my scroll on me before I left the house today." Menma sighs putting his hands into his pocket.

Menma thought how Minato looked like he hated Naruto "Naruto I couldn't save you before, but I will keep you safe in this world." Menma sat on park chair.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at namikaze house**

"NARUTO HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THIS HOUSE WITHOUT TELL ME!" Kushina yelled at her son.

"But I-I did tell you." Naruto started to cry.

"JUST GO TO YOUR ROOM NARUTO, why can't you be like your sister." Kushina watch her son walk upstairs to his bedroom.

"MOM, I'M Home!" as Naru ran into the house then hugging Kushina.

"How was your day my cute yellow flower?" Kushina return the hug.

"I saw someone attack Naruto, but some cool guy saves him!" Naru smile.

"What someone attacks him, why didn't he say anything, I'm his own mother and I didn't know that." Kushina thought to herself.

"Mom can you let me go your hurt me." Naru arm started to hurt from kushina.

Kushina quickly stop hugging so hard "sorry honey."

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Naruto bedroom**

"Hate them, they never believe when I get attacked!" Naruto hit his pillow in angry.

"I wish Menma could be my dad, he would teach me loads of jutsu and show my family thing or two." Naruto carried on punch his pillow.

As Naruto fell asleep and he started to dream that Menam was his dad.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the park**

Menma got up from the chair "maybe this time won't become a ninja just yet, I can do lots more good staying in the village than fighting." Menma started to walk to leaf hotel.

As Menma reach the Hotel, Menma asked for one bedroom, as Menma reach his room that he would be staying.

Menma reach the bed, he removes his black trench coat, then his anbu vest follow suit with his blue vest.

Menma look at mirror showing as he looked at his top half body "well, I guess my anbu tattoo have to stay hidden for the time."

Menma walked into the bathroom "Naruto, if I was there could I save you?" as Menma thought to himself.

* * *

 **Next day**

Menma woke up to 10 anbu hold kunai and sword all point at him "well, if I knew I was going to have people here, I would got a bigger bed."

anbu in a dog mask spoke "by order of 4th Hokage you will come with us, if you not come with us we will kill you."

Menma look tiny piss off that 10 people are in the same room as him, but more piss off that he was nude under his sheets and really can't be ass get out bed.

"Look guys, not tell you guys to leave, but if you don't want to be called perverted, please just stay." Menma crosses his arms.

All anbu started to blush under their mask "erm, please get dressed, sir the meeting is at 9:30 sir." and with that all the anbu poof.

Menma let out a bug sighs "jeez, it's going to be one of them days."

After 15 minutes Menma was dressed and walking out the Hokage office

Menma could feel like he being watch "STOP FOLLOW ME YOU PERVERT!" Menma shouted in the street.

After 20 minutes Menma got into the Hokage office, "I'm here to see lord 4th."

The woman looked at Menma "arh yes, Lord 4th is in the meeting room."

Menma walking into the meeting room first word he could think of was "yo."

As all the head clan and Hokage look at Menma, the Hokage spoke up, "You're late, why?"

Menma smiles "I got lost on the road life."

All the head clan member sighs all think to their self "OH god we got second Kakashi."

Hokage sat in his chair "let being!"

Minato looked at Menma "First, what your name and what are you doing in my village?"

Menma slap his head "really I told you my name," Menma thought to himself, "My name is Menma Uzumaki and the reason why I'm here I don't really know."

Inoichi Yamanaka looked at Menma "what do you mean you not know?"

Menma turn to look at Inoichi "Mr Yamanaka I was brought here not by my will, I was forced into this world."

Shikaku Nara looked confused "what do you mean by forced?"

Menma turn to look at Shikaku "group of S-class missing ninja was attacked my leaf village before I could react they use odd jutsu sending me here."

Hiashi Hyuga look angry at Menma having the byakugan "how did you get byakugan?" Hisashi asked without trying to lose his cool.

Menma turn to Hiashi "Sir, how I got this Byakugan was the hardest thing, I had to lose a friend to gain it, but I will tell you, when I was 13 I was attacked by C-class missing Ninja but before he could kill me my teammate jump in front of me saving my life, but she lost her life because of it and she gave me her right eye and told me to keep it safe and her father would understand."

Hiashi Hyuga look confused "who of my clan die giving you the byakugan in your world?"

Menma close his byakugan eye and started to cry out of that eye "y-y-y-your daughter Hinata, sir."

Hisashi looked shocked "thank you for telling me." Hisashi in the stat of shock "my daughter die in that world, should I allow her to become a Ninja?"

After a few minutes of questions Menma was already wanting to kill himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **three: Naruto asked**

* * *

 **Next chapter will be on 24/11/2016 also note the chapter will be short when in the week as I do work.**

* * *

Menma started to work on his note book write what happened in the last week

After a week of meeting Menma started to get why Shikamaru said troublesome all the time.

When he got out of the meeting he saw Naruto change for the worst.

Nara has given me a house to live in 2 bedroom house.

* * *

 **night time at namikaze:**

"Naruto I said no, me and your mother still has two trained your sister, I told you after I feel you're ready you will start." Minato crossed his arms

"But?" Naruto looked down at the ground.

"No buts Naruto now go to your room!" Kushina was started to get mad.

"Ha ha!" Naru laughed at Naruto.

Naruto started to get mad "IF YOU NOT WANT ME, I'M LEAVING!" Naruto left Namikaze build slamming the door behind him.

"Honey should we go and get him?" Kunshina asked

"No." Minato when up stairs.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, somewhere in leaf:**

Naruto ran and ran not knowing where he was going but just the THUD.

"Naruto?" Menma turn round looking at Naruto

"M-menma why." but before Naruto said anything else he started to cry

Menma bend down and hugged Naruto "there there, it's alright, I'm here just letting it all out."

Naruto grab on Menma anbu vest and Naruto pulled his face into Menma vest and carried on crying.

After about 15 minutes of Naruto crying, Menma pick up Naruto and carried him back Nara house.

After 30 minutes Menma walking slow to not wake up Menma.

Menma walking into his house, Menma carried on walking into the 2nd bedroom as he did Naruto grip on Menma anbu vest was tight.

"Well, I guess I won't be changing clothes tonight." Menma walked back to the main bedroom as Menma sat on the bed and laid on the bed with Naruto on top.

"Night little guy." Menma close his eyes.

* * *

 **Next day:**

Menma woke up as he did, he saw Naruto still on top of him "well, he's a growing boy he need his sleep." Menma smile and close his eyes.

After about 1 hour Naruto woke up.

"Where am I?" Naruto saw who he was sleeping on, Naruto eyes widen "did Menma bring me here? and why?"

Naruto side of Menma chest "He wants me!" Naruto thought to himself

Menma woke up to see Naruto at the side of him "Hey Naruto how are you feeling?"

Naruto started to blush "good thanks, erm why did you bring me here?"

Menma smiled " Well, I was going to put you in your own bed, but you didn't want to left go of me so let you sleep." Menma looked at Naruto.

Naruto closes his eyes "Menma can I asked you something?"

Menma smiled "sure."

Naruto started to turn redder "w-w-will y-y-you b-b-b-become m-m-m-my d-d-dad?"

Menma eyes widen "what he wants me to be his dad, but he my brother," Menma thought to himself "Naruto you already have a mother and father."

Naruto eyes open "they hate me PLEASE become my dad please!" Naruto started to cry.

Menma side of the bed and kneel down in front of Naruto "Naruto I will become your father, but you have to understand that I've never been a dad before so I will mess thing up sometime."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four:** **training start now**

* * *

 **Hello guys and girls just want to say thanks too all of you reading this fanfiction I am really enjoy doing this and planning to finish this story.**

 **side note next chapter 26/11/2016**

* * *

After few days past, Menma was still shocked that Minato or Kushina hasn't gone looking for Naruto.

Menma trying his best being a dad to his new son, Menma was trying all he can do to make Naruto as happy as possible.

Naruto knew that Menma was trying his best, but Naruto knew that Menma been working really hard to be a father.

* * *

 **Training ground 17:**

Naruto watching Menma training.

Menma close his eye "multi shadow clone jutsu." and in a poof of smoke five shadow Menmas was standing round real menma.

Menma open his eyes "ok me, you know the drill." as all fire clone jump into the air.

As all the clone jump into the air, but to jump back onto the ground little bit far away from real Menma.

The three clones who were still in the air all three of the clones started to do hand sign.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu." clone shot out a fireball out his mouth.

"Fire style: Searing migraine." second clone, shoot wave of fire out of clone mouth

"Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu." thrid clone, shoot out multiple fireballs.

Naruto eyes widen seeing his father wasn't moving.

The two clones who on the ground started to do hand signs.

"Earth style: Earth dragon bomb jutsu." as the mud dragon head came out the ground and started to shoot out multiple mud balls.

"Earth style: Earth bind Jutsu." as the second clone who on the ground, put his hand together, earth shot out of the ground and started to rap round real menma.

All the attacks hit the real Menma making large dust clouded, as Naruto upset that his only dad just killed himself.

Naruto came out trees running in the dust cloud, but before he could reach it.

"Flame path mode, Released!" as blur left dust cloud and took out all the five shadow clones.

Menma stood still as he looked at Naruto "are you alright Naruto?" as Menma arms and legs were on fire but only up to the elbow and knee

"Dad your arms and legs are on FIRE!" Naruto started to panic.

"Naruto it's alright, it's a jutsu it's part of it the fire that's coming out my arms and legs are my own chakra." as Menma undone the flow of chakra from his arms and legs making flame vanish.

Naruto calm down "Dad, can I just that jutsu?" Naruto turns his head to the side in a cute way.

"The well flame path mode is only for people who have Fire nature," Menma blush a bit as Naruto acting cute "But it means we are going to start your training started now." Menma smiled.

Naruto eyes widen and had a big foxy grin "REALLY!" Naruto yelled

"Yes, Naruto your training will start now and calm down, please." Menma couldn't help but laugh.

But Naruto didn't listen and ran at his dad and jump into his Dad's arms and making Menma fall to the ground.

As Menma and Naruto Both on the ground, both of them look at each other then burst into laughter.

Menma and Naruto stood up again "ok, Naruto your first lesson is how to climb a tree without using tools or hands."

* * *

 **Flame path mode:** the mode like the bijuu mode but instead of using kurama chakra it uses Menma chakra. **BTW I know the bijuu mode is not a jutsu but Menma did lie about it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The story**

* * *

 **Hello guys and girls at work today I was working on this in my head so I did this chapter now then 26/11/2016 so you will get one on the day still it will just be lot bigger also this chapter really hard for me to do as it really called home for me so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Training ground 16**

Menma watched Naruto started to climb trees without hands at first Naruto could get a few steps before falling, but after 10 minutes he was half way.

After a good 30 minutes Naruto was able to climb trees without falling and able to walk down it like it was child play.

"Naruto, come on we going home!" Menma shouted.

Naruto ran up to Menma "Dad, could we have ramen tonight?"

Menma put his hand on back of Naruto head "sure thing, fishcake."

Naruto blushes at the new nickname that his dad gave him "Dad!"

Menma couldn't help but laugh.

When Naruto and Menma got home and had dinner and a bath, Naruto asked Menma something.

"Dad, could you tell me a story, please?" Naruto cuddly up Next to Menma as they sat on the couch.

"Hmm, ok then!" Menma put his arm round Naruto to keep Naruto warm.

Menma close his eyes "It started 15 years ago when a giant fox with nine tails attack the village, man with yellow hair who can move faster than light itself started to attack fox."

Naruto looked up at Menma as Menma tell the story.

Menma open his eyes "man with the yellow hair choose his own twin boys to seal the fox inside the twin boys, mother with her red hair use her last bit of her chakra to hold the fox

With her chakra chains, but the man with yellow hair didn't tell her that to save his village, his wife, his sons, he would have to give his own life to do it." Menma stop talking for just second as a tear left his eye.

Naruto smiles "what happened Next?"

Menma carried on with the story "the fox didn't want to be sealed into weak little baby so he lifts his paw up and as he attacked the two twin boys, mother and father jump into the path of the attack and Man finish the seal of the fox into his sons."

Menma hugged Naruto harder "after few years gone by the two twin boys are now five years old, but as young twin boy looked into the light and happiness, but as he did the older twin boy looked into darkness the hate, after some time both boys want to become ninja."

Naruto started to yawn.

Menma didn't see that Naruto was falling to sleep "two twin boys became Ninja but as they did, the younger twin saw his older twin dark side, he didn't say anything to their sensei, as twin boys went on mission after mission the older twin boy started to enjoy the killing enjoy the hate."

Naruto fell sleep.

Menma sighs "but one day older twin lost control over the fox spirit inside him and let all that darkness out and attack his younger twin and younger twin girlfriend, after the older boy killed Younger twin girlfriend, the young twin drop to his knees and cried for his love." Menma started to cry

Menma whipped away the tears "the younger twin when, after his brother and stop the madness that his brother was doing, but after getting to his brother," Menma stop his body felt cold "Brothers fought each other, but the younger brother couldn't kill his older brother, he didn't want to lose his only family he had left so he let his older twin run away."

Menma look down at Naruto fast asleep, Menma pick him up and walk into Naruto bedroom and lay down Naruto on the bed, Menma give Naruto good night kiss on the top of his head.

Menma walked to the front door and open it walking outside as it begin to rain.

Flashback 2 year ago in the parallel universes:

"Naruto please just give up on this hate not let the rage and hate take over we are still family!" Menma yelled at Naruto

Naruto walked up to his Menma "you little idiot, I like the hate and rage, I want to kill everyone who looked at me different!" Naruto pulled out his sword out of his scabbard

Menma pulled two kunai out of his pouch and hold them in both hands "PLEASE BROTHER NOT DO THIS!"

Naruto glare at his brother "join me or die like the dog you are!" Naruto shouted at his brother.

As Naruto and Menma ran at each other screaming their names "NARUTO!" "MENMA!"

END OF FLASHBACK

Menma was completely wet to head to toe, Menma fell to his knees and shouted at the top of his lungs "AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Menma started to cry, unable to stop his fear and saddest get the best of him.

Menma close his eyes and started saying his friends names "Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Old man, I'm sorry that I couldn't do it, I failed all of you because I couldn't kill him, i'm so weak I c-couldn't save anyone that I loved my friend and family are gone-" Menma hit his fist into the ground "your gone because I couldn't do my duty as a ninja of the leaf."

* * *

 **Ziked - note** when writing this I did a lot of think when I lost my brother and it was to a point where this chapter did choke me up a bit so I hope you enjoy the chapter your friend ziked


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:** **fight of family**

* * *

 **note**

 **hey guys tell you why I stop for no reason is because I was sent into hospital to take out my metal plates out of my arm and as they did my body didn't take it well and I was stuck in itu as I was super sick that my metal plates did.**

* * *

 **In Menma house**

Naruto ran into his dad's room "Dad, wake up!" Naruto yelled, but his dad wasn't in bed "d-did dad leave me?"

Naruto walked round the house, but as he got to the front door, seeing it was open as Naruto walked out he saw his dad on all fours.

Naruto ran outside head to his Dad, after he reached his dad "d-d-dad?"

Menma turn his head to the side look at Naruto "N-n-Naruto sorry I'm so sorry." Menma still crying.

Naruto didn't understand "Dad, please not cry," Naruto put his arms round Menma neck, hugging his dad "Dad, I'm alright, please not cry."

Menma stop crying "Naruto thank you," Menma return the hugged "Naruto your my best little fish cake."

Naruto blushed "Dad stop it!"

Menma lift up Naruto as Menma hold Naruto into his arms "stop what fish cake." Menma blushed

"YOU KNOW WHAT DAD!" Naruto smiles.

But just then yellow flash came out no where landing right in front of Menma and Naruto.

Minato let out his killer intent "GIVE ME MY SON, NOW!"

Menma put Naruto on the ground "Naruto go inside the house," Naruto ran into the house.

Menma pulled out two kunai out his back pouch and hold them both hands "not make me fight you hokage," Menma released his killer intent "jeez, I have to stop him before he loses it."

Minato flash again behind "rasengan!" as a blue chakra ball hit menma back, sending him flying and crashing on the ground.

Menma got up "wow, that hurt, great, Kurama still asleep so no healing, just great!" Menma thought to himself as again Minato flash behind Menma flying again

Menma got up again "flame path mode released!" as menma arms and legs burst in flames.

Minato flash behind Menma again, but before he could just his rasengan, Menma vanish "where did-" Minato was sent flying up as he was in the air Menma kick Minato in the chest knocking back to the ground.

Minato got up from the ground "where are you!" Minato got more mad at persons who took his son.

Menma flashed in front of Minato "stop this Hokage I not want to fight you."

Naruto looking out the window, seeing his dad's fighting.

Minato flashed behind Menma but Menma turn round to grab Minato as Minato used flying Raijin, but the jutsu messed up and both of them crashed Hokage office.

Menma felt a sharp stabbing pain in his side of the chest, as Menma looked down seeing shape piece of glass sticking out of his chest.

Minato got up "that hurt like-" Minato stop, look at Menma and ran up to Menma "are you alright?"

Menma looked upset with his Minato as he pushes Minato away, but as he did the piece of glass hurt even more "dammit!"

Minato walked back up to Menma "lay back down."

Menma just give up and lay back down on the ground "why did you stop loving Naruto?" Menma look at Minato

Minato close his eyes "Me and kushina never stop loving Naruto," Minato kneel down next to Menma ripping Menma shirt seeing the seal and a piece of glass sticking out his chest "how that seal is the same one that my-" but Minato stop as Menma started to cry.

"YOU dobe my world, my time you give me this seal hold my world nine tails and because of that I lost my brother!" Menma carry on crying

Minato felt like an ass he understand why he kept Naruto safe "so in your world what happened to Naruto?"

Menma felt cold, "he turn on everyone and everything that made that world up, he only saw darkness the hate."

Minato pick up Menma "son I'm sorry for all of his and after we take care of you and Naruto we will try to make it up to him and to you kay."

Menma close his eyes "Kay."


End file.
